herofandomcom-20200223-history
Tidus
Tidus is the main protagonist of Final Fantasy X, a rising star blitzball player from Zanarkand. After the gargantuan monster known as Sin attacks his hometown, Tidus is transported to the world of Spira. He was voiced by legendary voice actor James Arnold Taylor (who also voiced Ratchet from Ratchet & Clank). Appearance Tidus has disheveled blond hair with spiky layers. His hair is brown in his childhood flashbacks. He wears the logo of his blitzball team, the Zanarkand Abes, as a silver pendant, and the logo is also printed on his right trouser-leg. Tidus puts his own flair on the regular blitzball player's outfit by having one shorter and one longer trouser-leg, similar to his father Jecht, who wore a sash on his right side over a pair of shorts. Tidus wears yellow and black shoes, a gauntlet on his left hand and a black glove on the other, a yellow jacket with a white hood, and a blue pauldron and armor over his left arm. The dark dungaree-type outfit he wears over his other clothes is fastened with a black belt that has a metal chain. Personality Tidus is upbeat and carefree and at first appears childish. He turns more serious when things get hectic, and despite his carefree ways, conceals a troubled past. Tidus is sensitive and even when giving an emotional response to most of his arguments, tends to give a good rationale. Having been picked on throughout his childhood by his blitzball-playing father motivated Tidus to become a blitzball player himself. History Tidus, a citizen of Zanarkand, is about to play blitzball in the Jecht Memorial Cup—a tournament in honor of his lost father, who vanished ten years ago while on a blitzball training expedition out at sea. People revere Jecht's skills as unequaled, which pressures Tidus to match, if not surpass, his father. During the tournament Zanarkand is attacked by Sin, an immense creature shrouded in water. The city is destroyed in its path, but Tidus escapes before the blitzball stadium collapses. Tidus meets up with his mentor Auron outside the stadium, but time stops and a boy in purple robes appears before him, claiming something is about to start. After the boy vanishes, Tidus continues after Auron who reveals the force destroying the city is called "Sin" and gives Tidus "a gift from Jecht," a longsword. Together they fight their way to the monster and Auron drags Tidus into its depths, claiming this is the beginning of his story. Tidus awakens in the Baaj Temple area in the world of Spira, where he runs into a group of Al Bhed salvagers who recruit Tidus for their salvage operation of a sunken airship. He befriends an Al Bhed girl named Rikku and tells her about his life in Zanarkand and of his career as the star player of the Zanarkand Abes. Rikku is reluctant to believe him, asking if he inhaled in Sin's toxin, which is known to induce amnesia, as a thousand years have passed since Zanarkand's destruction. Rikku explains that since Zanarkand is a holy place, it would be wise not to tell any Yevonites of his life there. After being knocked off the Salvage Ship by another Sin attack, Tidus washes ashore at Besaid Island. Tidus meets Wakka, coach and captain of the Besaid Aurochs blitzball team, who is impressed by Tidus's talent. Tidus decides to stick with the story of being a victim of Sin's toxin lest people think of him a heretic. Wakka takes Tidus to the village and in Besaid Temple they learn that an apprentice summoner has not returned from the Cloister of Trials. Worried the summoner may be in danger, Tidus rushes in despite the priest's warning about obeying the precepts of the Yevon religion. Wakka follows and finds Tidus near the entrance to the Chamber of the Fayth where he tells him about the faythand the temples: only summoners and guardians (such as Wakka) can go in and face the trials. In the middle of the temple resides a fayth statue a summoner must pray to in order to be bestowed with its power. Tidus meets the summoner Yuna, who has just completed the trials and obtained the aeon Valefor, and her accompanying guardians, Lulu and Kimahri Ronso. That night, Tidus awakens from a dream of his father putting him down. He overhears Lulu berating Wakka, claiming Wakka is only interested in Tidus because he reminds him of his late brother, Chappu. Wakka later explains to Tidus that Chappu, who was a member of the Crusaders—a group dedicated to protecting Spira from Sin—was killed the previous year. Wakka gives Tidus Chappu's old sword, the Brotherhood. Yuna leaves on her journey to defeat Sin with her guardians Wakka, Lulu, and Kimahri. Tidus tags along, as Wakka plans to take him to a blitzball tournament in Luca in hopes someone will recognize him there. As they sail to Kilika, Tidus gets to know Yuna who believes he truly is from Zanarkand, because "a man named Jecht" had told her the same story when she was younger. Yuna explains Jecht helped her father, high summoner Braska, as his guardian. When Tidus tells her Jecht disappeared from Zanarkand ten years ago, Yuna says it was the day Jecht arrived in Spira. Before they can talk further, the boat falls under attack from Sin. The group fights off Sin and its spawn, but upon arriving at Kilika Port they find the port and the village destroyed. Yuna performs a sending, a ceremony which sends the spirits of the dead to the Farplane, Spira's plane of afterlife. After acquiring Ifrit in the Kilika Temple, the party arrives at Luca for the annual Blitzball World Championship, with Tidus learning his new team, the Besaid Aurochs, is the butt of the tournament, having a twenty-three-year losing streak. Unaccustomed to losing, he tries to instill a newfound enthusiasm for victory within the team. Tidus and the others witness the arrival of Grand Maester Mika and the newest Maester of Yevon, Seymour Guado, a man who is half-human and half-Guado. Tidus and Yuna tour the town and he teaches her how to whistle, promising to come running when she does lest they get separated in the crowd. Yuna is excited over rumors of Auron being around town, a legendary guardian who also served Braska, a revelation that mystifies Tidus. Kimahri's old rivals, Biran and Yenke Ronso, pick a fight with him, and when Tidus helps him, Yuna is kidnapped by the Al Bhed Psyches blitzball team. Tidus, Kimahri and Lulu save her from the Al Bhed ship and Tidus learns Yuna is half-Al Bhed on her mother's side. Lulu warns Tidus not to tell Wakka about Yuna's lineage, as Wakka "never had much love for the Al Bhed." The Aurochs face Luca Goers in the final. Tidus takes Wakka's place at first, but switches out after the crowd chants for Wakka to return. The stadium is attacked by fiends and Tidus and Wakka fight them off and run into Auron. Seymour summons the aeon Anima to destroy the fiends. Tidus confronts Auron wanting to know what is going on, but the latter only claims Sin is Jecht. A stunned Tidus refuses to believe it. Auron and Tidus join Yuna's group as her guardians. She tries to cheer Tidus up by teaching him how to smile even if he's feeling sad. Yuna explains Sin is mankind's punishment for their vanity, and will not go away unless they have atoned, and how the Final Aeon—the only way to destroy Sin—lies in wait in the Zanarkand ruins. At the end of Mi'ihen Highroad Tidus and the group are blocked by the Crusaders planning for "Operation Mi'ihen," where the Crusaders and the Al Bhed would join forces to lure Sin into a trap and destroy it with a machina cannon supposedly as powerful as the aeons. The Crusaders let Yuna's group through under Maester Seymour's orders. Sin attacks and reduces the Crusaders to ashes. As it pulls out into the sea Tidus chases after it, hallucinates of his father, and awakes near the Djose Highroad where Yuna is sending the fallen to the Farplane. Tidus meets up with Auron and is again told Sin is Jecht and that the reason Sin showed up was to see his son. Auron explains Jecht wanted to show Tidus his power so Tidus would kill him. The group crosses the Moonflow river on a shoopuf and Wakka shows Tidus a sunken city. Tidus learns more about Spira's history and the Machina War from 1000 years ago when Zanarkand was destroyed and Sin first appeared. Yuna is kidnapped by an Al Bhed machina robot that pulls her underwater, but Tidus and Wakka jump in to save her. On the shore Tidus runs into Rikku, relieved to meet his first friend in Spira, and is startled she was the one controlling the machina that kidnapped Yuna. After a talk with Yuna, Rikku joins the group as her guardian, concealing her identity as an Al Bhed from Wakka. Maester Seymour's home of Guadosalam lies on the way of the pilgrimage so the group briefly stops there and is welcomed by the Maester. Seymour has become fixated on Yuna, fueling Tidus's dislike for him in light of his own growing feelings towards her. Seymour shows the party a sphere recording of the ancient Zanarkand and tells the story of how Yunalesca, the first summoner to defeat Sin with the Final Aeon, had her husband as her guardian and their bond allowed her success. Seymour proposes to Yuna, asking her to marry him for the good of Spira, but she takes her time to decide and the group visits the Farplane the underground realm of Spira that has a gateway to Guadosalam. Farplane is the gathering place for departed spirits where one can summon images of their deceased loved ones triggered by their memories. Yuna, unaware of Sin's identity, notes to Tidus that Jecht must still be alive since he doesn't appear on the Farplane. When his mother appears, Tidus realizes he blamed Jecht for her death, and resented how she barely took note of him whenever Jecht was around. Upon exiting, the "ghost" of Jyscal Guado escapes the Farplane. After Yuna sends him, a sphere drops from Jyscal's clothing, which she takes. While crossing the Thunder Plains the party stops at Rin's Travel Agency and Yuna checks out a room. Tidus passes through the hall when he hears a man speaking in Yuna's room. As he tries to listen in the door opens and he falls into the room, catching Yuna viewing the sphere showing Seymour's deceased father, Jyscal Guado. Yuna explains the sphere is Jyscal's will and says to "take care of my son." Yuna decides to accept Seymour's proposal and travel to Lake Macalania where Seymour awaits her answer. After an encounter with the Al Bhed, who again try to kidnap Yuna, the party rides snowmobiles to the temple.* If Tidus rides with Lulu, she will finally believe Tidus hails from outside of Spira after he asks her if a person can become Sin. If he rides with Rikku, she reveals she is Yuna's cousin and worries over Yuna's safety if she continues her pilgrimage. If he rides with Auron, the two race to the temple and Auron warns him of acting too rash. If he rides with Kimahri, he asks his opinion on Rikku being Al Bhed with Kimahri explaining that even though the Ronso are supposed to dislike the Al Bhed as followers of Yevon, he trusts Rikku as a friend. At Macalania Temple they discover from Jyscal's sphere that Seymour had killed his father to gain the title of Maester, and Yuna had planned to marry Seymour with the condition he will turn himself in. As they confront Seymour they are forced into battle and Seymour is killed. Before Yuna can perform a sending, his body is taken away by his aide Tromell who brands them traitors for killing a Maester. Before the Guado can apprehend Tidus and the others, Sin—that had been resting under the frozen lake listening to the "Hymn of the Fayth" emanating from the temple—whisks them away, and they are washed up in the deserts of Bikanel Island. With Yuna missing, Rikku guides her friends to Home, the Al Bhed's sanctuary, in the hopes of finding her there, but they discover the city under siege by the Guado. In the Summoner's Sanctum the party finds other summoners the Al Bhed had kidnapped, but Yuna is not among them. Tidus is told the truth about the pilgrimage: the Final Summoning destroys Sin, but also kills the summoner, and that's why the Al Bhed want to halt the practice. Tidus suffers an emotional meltdown and swears to find a way to keep Yuna alive. Everyone evacuates to the Al Bhed airship, the Fahrenheit, which was the airship Tidus helped Rikku's crew salvage when he first arrived in Spira. They meet Cid, leader of the Al Bhed as well as Rikku's father and Yuna's uncle, and proceed to Bevelle where Yuna is being forced into marrying the now-unsent Seymour. Tidus and the rest of the guardians crash the ceremony, but cannot stop it. Seymour commands the Warrior Monks to finish them off, but Yuna distracts them by jumping from the balcony, summoning Valefor mid-air, and escaping to Bevelle's Chamber of the Fayth where she receives the aeon Bahamut. The group is tried for killing Seymour and siding with the Al Bhed, and named traitors of Yevon. Yuna argues her case that Seymour, as an unsent, must be sent to the Farplane, and is shocked the Grand Maester Mika reveals his status as an unsent as well. Realizing the depth of Yevon's corruption, the party is sentenced to the dungeons of Via Purifico. Tidus, Rikku and Wakka fight off underwater fiends and are reunited with the others. At the exit they confront Seymour who reveals his plans on using Yuna to become the next Sin and destroy Spira, "saving" everyone from fear and suffering. The party defeats Seymour and retreats to Macalania Woods where Yuna, her faith shaken, departs to the forest spring. Tidus follows her and reveals he knows the truth behind the Final Summoning and apologizes for always talking about life after defeating Sin. Tidus attempts to convince Yuna to abandon her pilgrimage and stay with him, and though Yuna considers it, she is unable to abandon her duty to Spira. Tidus comforts her and they share a kiss under a full moon. The next morning the group continues toward Zanarkand, and Tidus and Rikku try to come up with a plan to save Yuna. On Mt. Gagazet the party comes across the Fayth Scar, a mass of fayth summoning at once. Tidus passes out and finds himself back at home in Zanarkand. He meets the strange boy he saw when Sin attacked Zanarkand, and learns the boy is a fayth. Tidus is told that he, Jecht and the Zanarkand they come from, are dreams of the fayth, ordered into existence after the original Zanarkand was destroyed. The fayth want Tidus to defeat Sin permanently so they can cease their dreaming, but if he succeeds the dream will end and Tidus himself will disappear. Tidus is left with these words: "You have been touched by Sin... you're more than just dreams now." When Tidus comes to, he decides to conceal what he has learned from the others. The party camps out in the Zanarkand ruins' outskirts where Tidus recounts his tale. In Zanarkand they witness visions of the past through pyreflies—the mystical life energy of Spira that the souls of the dead are also composed of—including Seymour's childhood and the last chapters of Braska's pilgrimage. The group meets Lady Yunalesca, the first summoner to defeat Sin who now resides as an unsent in the Zanarkand Dome to grant the Final Aeon to summoners who complete their pilgrimage. Tidus learns Sin is Jecht because the Final Aeon is dead, and a guardian close to the summoner will have to sacrifice him or herself to become the fayth for a new one, as Jecht did. After the Final Aeon pierces Sin's armor, Yu Yevon, the being at Sin's core, possesses the Final Aeon, killing its summoner, and transforms it into a new Sin, thus continuing the cycle. Yunalesca leaves the group to decide who will be sacrificed into becoming the new fayth for the Final Aeon, but Tidus wants to break the "spiral of death" as Yuna does not wish to sacrifice any of her friends. Yunalesca becomes dismayed at the party's unwillingness to follow the rites of the pilgrimage and offers to end their suffering through death. The party sees a vision of Auron from the past confronting Yunalesca, grief-stricken over Braska's death and Jecht's transformation. Yunalesca killed Auron, making him presently an unsent. As the present Auron rallies his team to fight Yunalesca, Tidus tells Yuna to see their story through together. Yunalesca is defeated and without her, summoners will never be able to temporarily defeat Sin again. Auron tells Tidus he was an unsent all along, his spirit unable to rest because of the promises he had made to Jecht and Braska. The party leaves Zanarkand determined there is another way to defeat Sin. The team boards Cid's airship and plans the next move: if they can defeat the current Final Aeon, Yu Yevon will be left spiritually and ecumenically vulnerable, which is when the party can destroy him. To do this, they must invade the hulk of Sin's body and destroy Yu Yevon from the inside. Seymour, determined to become the new Sin, attempts to stop them, but the party defeats him, leaving him weak enough for Yuna to finally send. As they travel further inside Sin, they encounter Jecht, Tidus's father and Braska's Final Aeon. Jecht tells Tidus he is proud of him and though it's difficult for Jecht to say, Tidus can tell his father loves him. Jecht transforms and the party defeats him as Braska's Final Aeon, releasing him from Yu Yevon's possession. Yu Yevon possesses each of Yuna's aeons in turn, and the group defeats each one until Yu Yevon has nowhere left to hide. Tidus reveals he will vanish once they defeat Yu Yevon, but says "I know it's selfish, but this is my story!" After defeating Yu Yevon, Yuna sends the aeons and Auron to the Farplane. The fayth depart and, being a dream of the fayth himself, Tidus must meet the same fate. As he begins to fade, he apologizes to Yuna for not being able to show her his Zanarkand and bids a tearful farewell to his friends. Yuna rushes up to him but passes right through him. Yuna tells Tidus she loves him (in the original Japanese she simply thanks him for his help) and Tidus embraces Yuna one last time. He takes a running leap off the deck of the Fahrenheit and enters the Farplane, where he is reunited with the spirits of Braska, Auron, and Jecht. Tidus gives his father a jovial high-five, signifying the two are finally at peace. In the depths of the ocean among swirling pyreflies, Tidus wakes up and swims toward the surface with a smile on his face. Gallery Promotional Images Final-fantasy-10-01b.jpg Kingdom Hearts renders Tidus_KHREC.png Trivia * Since the player can name Tidus, his name is never mentioned in the game. This occurs again in Final Fantasy X-2 even though the player cannot name him. External links *Final Fantasy Wiki Category:Final Fantasy Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:The Chosen One Category:Teenagers Category:Narrators Category:Philanthropists Category:Guardians Category:Noncorporeal Category:Orphans Category:In Love Category:Elementals Category:The Messiah Category:Martyr Category:Predecessor Category:Revived Category:Heroic Heretics Category:Monster Slayers Category:Deceased Category:Adventurers Category:Warriors Category:Fighter Category:Related to Villain Category:Archenemy Category:Tragic Category:Magic Category:Brutes Category:Healers Category:Comic Relief Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Thieves Category:Insecure Category:One-Man Army Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Heroic Criminals Category:The Hero Category:Outright Category:Male Category:Neutral Good Category:Sensational Six Heroes